Suicune Meets Big Bubba
by dragonchild25
Summary: We all know suicune is wanted by all trainers due to her beauty but what if her actions of showing herself off attracts some very unwanting attention?. For humor purposes only! read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own pokemon. Nor the legend of big bubba. R&R

It was a calm day in the Ilex Forest. All the pokemon were chilling and having a good time. But that's not important. In a cave deep in the Ilex forest three pokemon were lazing around having a good time. The first one a large feminine blue canine looked over to her two male companions one a yellow tiger and the other a large red lion and suddenly asked " Hey Raikou?" At the mention his name the large thunder tiger looked over to the beautiful blue canine that was lying on her back in a very displaying position.

"What Suicune?" " Do you ever think somebody would try to rape me?" at this Raikou just stammered before answering, " If you don't stop showing off like you are now it very well could happen." Suicune realizing how she was laying quickly rolled over and blushed. Entei looked over to Suicune and quickly added " if you get raped its your own fault stupid girl!" Suicune scowled at this and quickly retorted, " Hey I am not stupid! You over pompous asshole!" " Whatever…" was Entei's response. With that Suicune decided to go for a walk in the forest. Raikou and Entei both watched the beautiful blue furred north wind pokemon walk away from them. When they were sure that the temperamental Suicune was out of earshot Raikou turned toward Entei and said in a surfer voice " I'd tap that!" To which Entei responded " totally!" Neither though knew what was going to happen to their beloved north wind companion.

This is just the first chapter expect the next one in about a week or so. R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter! Dang I need more reviews! R&R!!

As Suicune ran deeper into the forest all she could think of was how much Raikou and Entei hated her. Not once did she ever think that she of all creatures could fall victim to the horrible crime of rape, why all she had to do was bear her large intimidating pearly white fangs to a enemy and they would think twice about getting near her but what she didn't know was that she was near the edge of the forest and just on the other side of the forest was the Johto correctional facility for dangerous criminals and it was release day for a few of the criminals. Because it was getting late Suicune decided to camp in the area and wait till morning which she did as she laid down memories of what Raikou had said flooded back into her mind. Once again Suicune felt like the world was against her as she laid down and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning when she awoke the first thing she saw was the treetops and promptly blushed and realized she had turned over in her sleep and was laying in a very revealing position. She quickly wondered if someone had seen her while she was sleeping

But quickly brushed it off trying to keep that thought out of her mind. But what she didn't realize that someone had seen her and had already set a trap to get his prey. In the shadows sat a huge fat black guy in a prison suit. Now in some people his name scared the shit out of them and for good reason too! But being the clever man that he was ol' bubba decided to wait.

As Suicune continued to walk she didn't even see the trip wire laid out in clear sight and what happened next was actually very simple…yes Suicune hit the tripwire and the very next moment she was hauled up in a net.

"Shit" thought Suicune as she realized what had just happened. But what happened next almost caused Suicune to piss herself. Out from the shadows stepped big bubba with a perverted grin on his face. At first Suicune thought he wanted to capture her so she bared her fangs at him but for reason he just continued to look at her with a perverse look. "Oh shit I'm done for…Wait just a minute! Maybe he had seen me sleeping! In that case…" her eyes suddenly widened when she realized that this human wanted her virginity…

Yeah expect the next chapter soon! R&R!


	3. big bubba and his song

Sorry I have not updated for any body reading this…heres the next chapter.

Suicune debated her options as to what to do next the only problem being that she was trapped with this big ugly black guy standing over her with a perverse smile on his face. But what happened next surprised the north wind Pokemon greatly. The big black man began to sing.

"_Gonna' put it in yo butt I've got all night and day_

_Bent over near the cell so you know I'm gay _

_Been here for 25 years got 20 more now you my hoe!_

_My pubic hair's Napier than Macy Grey's head _

_My names Big Bubba and I wish you were DEAD!_

_Make you suck muh dick till muh balls explode _

_Pound ya ass like jackhammer bitch you muh hoe!_

_Been in there so long fucked everyone I know_

_That's only cause they ain't no hoes!_

_I pump it up yuh ass till you start to scream_

_Never gonna stop not even if you BLEED!!!!_

At this point Suicune was so afraid she went to run but the moment she tried to the big black man grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and held her face eye level to him and continued his song.

_Where ya think you running you? I just got hard after seeing you!_

_How hard bitch? Hard like a rock! And I'm gonna make yo asshole POP!!_

Apparently finished with his song the big black man laid her on the ground and tied her to a tree stump with some vine he found laying on forest floor making sure to tie her in a position so she couldn't get away and so her would have easy access to her virginity. Suicune whimpered and began to cry wishing her two brothers would help her now. The north wind pokemon whimpered when she felt the mans fingers push into her virgin pussy and asshole at the same time. Poor Suicune tried to fight but she realized the vines her tied too tight. The north wind pokemon began to cry as she felt the head of the mans cock push into her virgin pussy. Suicune could only give in to the urge as her body welcomed the stranger into her. Soon Suicune was enjoying the feeling as the man slammed into her dripping pussy making her come time and time again. Then it happened…with a loud grunt the man slammed into her filling blue canine pokemon with his huge load of spooge causing Suicune to let out a loud howl. Suicune didn't even have time to breathe or recover as the big black man slammed his 13-inch shlong into her virgin ass in one hard thrust. Suicune was so worn out she didn't even fight him anymore she just laid on the ground and cried as the ex-prisoner had his way with her ass. And just as it had begun it ended with the big man blowing his load inside of Suicune's gaping ass hole. The man then shoved his cock down the blue pokemon's throat cleaning his cock of his own cum before leaving the area in a hurry knowing if he was caught fucking a pokemon he would go right back to prison.

Suicune lay on the ground freed from the vines that held her down but too weak to move. She felt the man's cum leak out of her still gaping sore pussy and ass but decided to bathe in the morning hoping no one would find her till she could get to a river and wash herself. Knowing what had just happened to her and feeling ashamed for it she began to cry…and that she did until she fell asleep.

*Another chapter down…. until next time R&R. *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait with this chapter as I have just realized that school starts back in a few days so sorry if this one seems rushed. Without wait here it is….**

The next morning Suicune woke up in a state no better than she had went to sleep in. remembering just what had happened the day before she quickly jumped up…well more like shakily stood up wanting to be cleansed of the awful mans bodily fluids that still coated her back side and rump. As she went cleansed herself in a local waterfall she realized that she wanted revenge and quite badly at that. Feeling too weak to try to find Raikou herself she telepathically called out to him to come help her.

Within 2 hours Raikou was at the scene shocked by what he was hearing from his secret love. Hearing the fact that someone was raped was bad enough for Raikou but for it to be his girlfriend of all creatures made Raikou horribly mad. Raikou took Suicune home to their private den in the ilex forest due to the fact Suicune was still weak from her encounter with the mean human known to all prisoners as Bubba and instructed her to stay there while he solved the problem himself. In the back of Raikou's mind he knew exactly what he was going to do but he would need the help of the forest guardian spirit also known as celebi. After finding celebi and telling her of Suicune's misfortune and what he was going to do to the man celebi decided to help, after all Suicune was celebi's best friend.

After traveling through the forest for at least 2 hours they stopped to rest behind some bushes when celebi quickly motioned for Raikou to come over to her. Sitting over on a stump was a behemoth of a man in a pair of gray jogging pants with what looked like food stains all over them and his blue prison shirt was in no better shape than his pants. Without wait the two quickly formulated their plan and jumped out of the bushes surprising the large man. Before the man could react he was tied down to the stump in the same position that his previous victim was in before. All he seen was the large thunder tiger walk up behind him and the next thing he felt was a horrible pain and his world went black….

That's it for this chapter. Until next time! R&R


End file.
